you gotta want me
by lesleytonyb
Summary: Bella is pretty and popular. At her new scool she expects every man to want her just like before. Then she meets Edward.he doesnt notice her, she is outraged by his lack of interest and it becomes her mission to make him want her, no matter what it takes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I sat in front of my mirror fiddling with my hair, should I do a classy up do, cute bunches or glamorous curls. It didn't really matter, I looked hot no matter how I done my hair. The first day at a new school meant I had to make a huge first impression, and trust me there was not gonna be a single guy in this crappy little school who didn't want me. I looked stunning in my super short l.b.d and sexy thigh high boots. My mum had already had a moan at me about looking like a tart, gosh did these adults have absolutely no idea. I wanted to look like a tart. it's a sure fire way of getting all the right kind of attention. If I turned up on my first day looking like some kind of prude then none of the boys would ever be interested in me.

"Bella hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" my mums voice called up the stares.

"I'm coming ok, god you are so annoying" I snapped back. Mum just didn't understand the importance of looking good. A point that was proven without a doubt when I descended the stairs and saw her outfit. She had on some brown corduroy suit and black flat shoes, it was pitiful. I hoped with all my heart that she wasn't going to come into the school with me, that would be a major embarrassment. She didn't even have any make up on. She looked about sixty and she was only forty or something like that.

"Mum what are you wearing? You look terrible". you may think I was being mean but it was better that I told her, rather than someone else. Mum looked up at me.

"I could say the same thing to you darling, wont you please put some clothes on, you look like a hooker". I stomped passed her and out to the car. We drove to school in silence. Stupid woman, how dare she say I looked like a hooker. I mean I know that I did but it wasn't her place to tell me that. Outside of my new school I got out of mums car and slammed the door closed behind me. The school looked tiny, I hoped they had a cheer leading squad, but for some reason I doubted it. This school was going to be rubbish, I could already tell. God damn my mum for making me move to this ridiculous little town. The other kids that passed me were all dressed like twat's. scruffy jeans and boring plane shirts, they would not know what hit them when I walked in. I bet the boys here had never seen a pair of legs, or a good cleavage. I found the reception office quite easily, this place was only a quarter the size of my old school, maybe not even that. As I approached the desk the little red haired lady behind it stared at me with wide eyes. She was obviously dazzled by my sexiness. I smiled, this was exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Hopefully the boys reacted the same as the little receptionist. I checked her name tag.

"Hello, Ms Cope, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here" I explained with my best stage school smile. Ms Cope took a few moments to pull herself together.

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan, here is your schedule, will you need any help finding your classroom". I knew I wouldn't need any help but I said that I did anyway. I was hoping that she would find me a hunky sexy boy to show me the ropes. Maybe he could show me a few other thing as well, if you get my drift.

Just then a little weed of a boy walked into the office and apologised to Ms Cope for being late. He had no dress sense, just like everyone else in this town, and he wore glasses with thick black frames.

"Ah, Edward I'm glad you're here, this is Isabella, she is new here and needs someone to show her around". Edward glanced at me, then looked back to Ms Cope and nodded. His eyes were only on me for about two seconds. Why had he not stared? Why did his eyes not pop out of his head like most boys? What was wrong with him? Or …..what was wrong with me. Panic tightened my stomach, was I ugly. It had always been my worst nightmare that one day I would meet someone who found me ugly. Could this be that person? . He held the door open for me and led me into a long corridor without looking at me at all.

"Welcome to Forks" he mumbled. I wasn't having this, I would not let this nerdy little freak make me feel ugly. I put on my most sexy husky voice, reached out to touch his shoulder and said

"Thank you, I'm just so nervous, I don't know anyone here. I wish I had someone who would be my friend". I sounded like the perfect damsel in distress. Edward glanced at me, I pouted and fluttered my long fake eyelashes art him. He smiled a little crocked half smile.

"This is your first class" he indicated a door to our right and walked away down the corridor. I was absolutely fuming. I had basically just thrown myself at him and he had walked away. Was he insane? Was he completely fucking mental? I am Bella Swan, no man has ever turned me down before. I walked into my first class and I didn't even notice if the boys in this room looked at me or not. I was too busy plotting. I would get Edward if it killed me. I would get him and he would want me so bad that it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following day I was ready for anything, my pink rara skirt was impossibly short, I must be sure to bend over right in front of Edward, my thong matched the skirt. My top was so tight that I could hardly breath. Along with black knee high socks and kitten heels I looked sweet yet incredibly sexy. I slipped on a pair of thick framed glasses, I loved the nerd look, and I had a feeling that it would make Edward feel more comfortable with me, he seemed the nerdy type. I spotted him at lunch time trying to pull open a door that had push to open clearly written on it in big red letters. When he noticed his mistake he glanced shyly around the room, checking hat no-one saw him. He didn't notice me though. I said see you later to the group of girls that had already attached them selves to me in the hope of catching some of the male attention that fell off of me. They were so sad. I followed Edward through the push to open door. It lead to the library, of course where else would a respectable geek spend his lunch break. I slinked over to where he was sat reading a book on the chaos theory, how unbelievably boring. I pulled myself up onto the desk where he sat, he looked up at me.

"Hi Edward, what are you reading?" I asked in my sexiest, huskiest voice. Edward looked at me as if I was crazy for a moment then said

"It's against library rules to sit on the tables, please, find a chair". what? There was definitely something wrong with this boy, maybe he was gay. Yes that must be it, he only fancied boys, that's why he didn't look twice at me, I was the wrong sex.

"Are you gay Edward?" I blurted out without thinking. His face turned as red as a tomato, he must be gay.

"NO, I'm not gay and I find it extremely rude that you would ask such a personal question, I don't even know you" he answered in a very irritated voice. I was surprised I thought I had finally solved the mystery of Edward, but obviously not. I leaned towards him, my top was cut so low that I'm sure he must have been able to see right down it, but his eyes stayed politely on my face as I spoke to him.

"you could get to know me, maybe me and you should hang out or something". he sighed and looked at me with an expression that clearly said `what ever have I done to deserve this` but he agreed that we could hang out sometime.

"Ok cool, maybe we can meet up after school and go for a coffee" he didn't say anything else but he nodded as he walked away. Yes, I had him now. Once he spent some time alone with me there was no way he wouldn't fall for me, it was a done deal. After school I waited out side the gates for twenty minuets before I came to the conclusion that I had been stood up. The ungrateful little twat had snuck off home like the weasel that he is. What on earth was wrong with this man. Oh he was so going to get it tomorrow, no-one stands me up. I stormed into my house and slammed the front door behind me

"Hi Bella did you have a good day at school" my mum called out to me

"Don't even speak to me" I screamed back to her and stamped up the stairs to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I found the little creep in the lunchroom the next day, he was standing alone in the cue. He spotted me walking towards him and quickly looked away. He was deliberately avoiding eye contact, well I'll be damned if that was gonna stop me. I strode over to him, I had a plan, and nothing was going to get in my way. I was going to kiss him, I was tired of him pretending that he didn't fancy me, he obviously did. Every man wanted me. Shit, some of the girls probably did too. He was looking more and more nervous the closer I got. When I finally stopped in front of him, he was bright red and a little sweaty. he still didn't look at me, he kept his eyes on the floor at his feet. I sighed, grabbed his head and forced him to look at me. Wow he actually looked scared. I kissed him hard on the lips. Laughter, applause and excited chatter erupted around us. I kissed him for a long time. At first he was as stiff as a board but after a moment he seemed to relax a little. I pulled away and smiled at him. He looked back at me as if I had gone completely crazy, his eyes were as wide as they could go and his face was now beetroot red.

"em….wha, why, em" he stuttered unable to string together a coherent sentence.

"You stood me up" I accused

" you kissed me?". he finally managed to say. He was so confused, just the way I wanted him. I didn't want anyone to understand my reasoning. To be honest with you I didn't really understand my own reasoning. Maybe I didn't have any, I just done what I felt like doing at the time. And just then I felt like kissing him.

"Are you complaining?" I asked and raised my eyebrows, daring him to say yes.

"em…no I just, em, well…I didn't expect … look I had detention yesterday" he stuttered out. Well that was the worst excuse I had ever heard. I doubted very much that Edward had ever gotten a detention in his whole life.

"Yeah, sure, and I had a date with Robert Pattinson" I answered sarcastically. Even Edward had to smile a little bit. He had been caught out and he knew it.

"I'm sorry Bella" he sounded very sincere. Was he finally coming around and realising that he really did fancy me, or did he just feel guilty about standing me up. Either way I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'll meet you at the gates after school. You will take me out for coffee. It will be fun, Be there" I said sternly and walked away. Back at the lunch table I got a lot of strange look's from my new friends. I could tell they were all very confused about what just happened, none of them had probably ever given a second glance at Edward. Oh I wonder if he was a virgin, that would be so cool. I had never slept with a v reg before. It was very exciting. Oh well I better not keep these girls in suspense for to much longer or they might explode. I smiled at them, may as well have a laugh with them.

"It's ok girls, you can ask me" I said. A girl called Jessica was the first to say something.

"oh my god, why did you just kiss Edward Cullen, he is such a dork, and a weirdo. What made you do it" she looked totally appalled.

"actually, I think he's really hot, don't you girls think so?" I asked and looked round at the other girls. I could see that Angela didn't want to disagree with me. They all wanted to be like me so much that they would agree with anything I said. I bet if I told them that I fancied Gordon Ramsey they would all agree with me. Come to think about it, there is something quite hot about a man who can cook, yet still has a terrible attitude. 

"Ya know what he is cute, in a nerdy kind of way" Angela admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But he's still weird, his whole family is weird" Jessica said. I wondered what she was talking about. I didn't know anything about Edward at all. Maybe I could find some stuff out now.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Jessica was always ready to gossip about someone else's business.

"Well, Dr Cullen, is their foster father, Edward has two brothers and two sisters. All of the others, including Dr Cullen are really beautiful. And I mean like drool worthy, but no-one really knew them, they kept to themselves . Then one day he adopts Edward. We were all expecting another drop dead gorgeous Cullen, and then in walked Edward". I don't remember seeing any drool worthy guts here, and I'd been here for three days already, surely I would have noticed someone so hot.

"I haven't seen any other Cullen's, just Edward" I said.

"Yeah, that's because Dr Cullen yanks them all out when it's sunny, all except for Edward". that was a little strange. I imagined if I had any siblings and my mum let them have a day off school but not me, the row we would have would be huge. But then I couldn't imagine Edward arguing with anyone. He was so quiet and shy. I actually felt a little sorry for him. Oh my god did I just think that, I must be going soft.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I waited outside the school gates, he had better show up today or I swear I will kill the little geek. I was starting to feel anxious when I had waited for ten minuets, I am not used to waiting for men, they are usually there well before me. My last boyfriend, a guy named James would never dare be late to meet me. I had to brake up with him in the end because I swear that guy was some kind of stalker. Every club I went to he would turn up there apparently by coincidence. He would track me down no matter where I went, it was so annoying. When I broke it off he was devastated, but it serves him right for being such an asshole. I finally spot Edward coming out of the school, he hasn't noticed me yet so I just watch him for a while. He is kind of hot I suppose, in a strange dorky way. He glances around nervously but doesn't spot me. He starts moving towards the gate. The little shit, he is trying to avoid me again. I can tell by the way he keeps looking from side to side. I don't think so Edward Geeky Cullen you are mine weather you like it or not baby. He exit's the gate and turns away from me, if he moved any faster he would be running, god is it really that scary to take me for a coffee? Maybe I should just leave him alone, I don't really want to be responsible for giving the poor guy a heart attack. I follow behind him I have to jog slightly to keep up, he can move quite fast. I finally reach him and call out

"Hey, Cullen, where the hell do you think you are going?". as soon as he hears my voice he stops running and drops his bag on the floor. Books fall out all over the sidewalk.

"Shit!" he exclaims as he bends to retrieve them. I suppress a giggle and bend down to help him. He has so many books, his bag must be really heavy.

"Wow you must love to read" I say as I pick up a book called the beginning. I can tell just from the blurb that I wouldn't understand a word of this book, far too intellectual for me. Edward takes the book out of my hand and as he does our fingers touch just slightly, I gasp and my head snaps up to look at him. Did he not feel that, the jolt of electricity that passed through us as we touched. If he did notice he didn't mention it.

"Thank you" he mumbles as he slides the book back into his bag. We start to stand up assuming that we have picked everything up but then I notice one more book on the ground, I bend down and pick it up. It is a book about vampires, I giggle a little.

"I didn't have you down as the vampire type" I tease. Edward snatches the book and pushes it roughly into the bag.

"It's a project I'm doing" he snaps, but for some reason I don't believe him. For one I'm sure there is no lesson that would ask you to write an essay on vampires. And for two he got on the defensive way too quickly. He looks so uncomfortable that I change the subject.

"so where are you taking me for coffee?" I ask.

"Um….. There is a café just down the road, I will take you there since you insist that I take you somewhere" he doesn't sound too happy about it,. I feel like slapping his glasses clean off of his face, does he not know how many other boys would give there right arm to be in his position right now? Does he have no idea how unbelievably hot I am? Surely he must see it, everybody else sees it. Suddenly I feel really angry at him, god he is so irritating.

"What is your problem Edward, I'm basically handing myself to you on a plate and all you want to do is moan about it, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I shout. Edward stops walking and stares at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Um…. You know there is a very good chess club at school, they say that chess can help to beat anger problems" I cut him off.

"I do not have anger problems, and I don't have a clue how to play chess" I shout back at him.

"I could teach you" he suggests. God this man is impossible, I feel like shouting at him I WANT TO FUCK YOU NOT PLAY YOU AT CHESS YOU ABSOLUTE WANKER. But I hold my tongue, I close my eyes and count to ten. Look on the bright side at least I am getting somewhere, he is offering to spend time with me, that has to be a good thing. Usually he runs in the opposite direction from me at every chance he gets. I open my eyes and see that he is staring at me looking terrified. I realise that if I want this man, which I definitely do, then I will have to take things very slowly. Slow is not my usual style but hey Edward is not my usual man. I smile sweetly at him and see his shoulders visibly relax.

"I would love that Edward, sorry I didn't mean to shout at you" I say. Wow I think that is the first time I have ever apologised in my whole life to anyone, Edward has an extremely strange affect on me, but its necessary if I ever want to get into his pants.

I sit at the table in the tiny little café, this place is nothing like the nice big star-bucks that I am used to, there are about three people in here and they all greet Edward by name when we walk in. seriously everyone knows everyone in this town, it gives me the creeps. It probably wont be long until everyone knows exactly who I am, if they don't already. God this place is hell for me, how am I supposed to get up to any mischief if everyone knows who I am, and who my mum is. I can see trouble ahead, but then saying that, the way Edward is carrying on I cant see any trouble coming my way for quite a while, shame. He stumbles back to where I sit, spilling coffee on the floor and table as he goes, he is so unbelievably clumsy.

"Oh, sorry" he says and starts to mop up the spilt coffee with a napkin. I watch him and cant help notice how lovely his hands are, he has long and slender fingers and his nails are perfectly manicured. I want him to touch me. The realisation shocks me a bit. I have wanted many men to kiss me before and I have wanted many men to fuck me before, but never just to touch me. Seeing his hands slowly mopping up the coffee I just want his hands to be running over my body like that. I bite my lip as I watch him. Oh my god I think I actually fancy him, what the fuck happened here? wasn't the point in all off this to make him want me? Not the other way round. And how could I possibly fancy him when I haven't even seen him naked yet? He could have a tiny peen for all I know. With yet another shock I realise that it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how big his tool is, I want him anyway. He sits down opposite me and I stare into his deep emerald green eyes, he is really pretty underneath all that hair and glasses.

"so Bella, em…. Well, I was just wondering what all this is about, I …em don't want to upset you or anything…." he trails off. I suppose I should expect him to ask me this, I have kind of forced him against his will to spend time with me, its only reasonable that I give him an explanation. But as I stare into his eyes, words fail me. I can not think of a single thing to say to him. The longer I stare the more uncomfortable he looks. He averts his eyes to stare nervously at his hands, and that seems to break the spell. I blink repeatedly trying desperately to clear my head.

"Sorry, Edward I em…I just wanted to get to know you" I stutter, god now I sound as geeky and awkward as him. What has he done to me? Maybe the nerdness is rubbing off onto me.

"but, why?" he asks obviously exasperated. I shrug, right now I feel about two feet tall, all of my coolness has ran out of the door screaming.

"Look Bella I'm trying to understand why you are acting like this, I realise that you are new here, but you don't seem to be having any trouble making friends, so why are you insisting that we get to know each other". I shrug again.

"I suppose I just like you"

"No Bella, you don't like me" he states matter of factly.

"what makes you think so?" I ask. Edward looks completely irritated now.

"Well let me think, its obvious isn't it" he mutters sarcastically.

"What do you mean obvious?"

"Well look at me" he said, unnecessarily as I hadn't taken my eyes off him since we have been at this table.

"I'm completely ordinary, except for the nerdyness, and look at you…." he trailed off again. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to tell him he was beautiful, and perfect even with the nerdyness, but I didn't want to appear too forward so instead I just leant forward and moved his face up gently with my hand, so that I could see his eyes.

"You don't see yourself clearly do you?" I asked softly. His eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything. I decided that this conversation was probably a little too deep for our first date so I quickly changed the subject, I don't want to scare him off by telling him that I had gone all soft on him already.

"so how long have you been living in forks?" I ask in the most casual voice I can muster. It takes him a few seconds to adjust to the sudden change of tone.

"Em….nearly a year now"

"Do you like it here?" I ask. Edward doesn't answer but gives me a strange look, I can tell that he likes it about as much as I do.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates this crappy little town" I say a little too loudly and earn myself a dirty look from the old man at the table across from us.

"I don't hate the town" Edward suddenly blurts out, "It's just that…..I don't feel at home here yet" there is a deep sadness in those beautiful green eyes, and also fear. What are you hiding from me Edward Cullen, what is making you look so unhappy.

"You were fostered right?" I ask

"Yeah, the Cullen's are great"

"So why don't you feel at home then? If your family are great?"

"Em…..it's complicated" he mumbles but I think what he is actually trying to say is I don't want to tell you, I decide to let it go, I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about it, I'm sure I can keep up" I tell him. He smiles a crocked little smile and pushes his glasses back up his nose.

"Thank you" he whispers, and he sounds so fervent that I just want to give him a huge hug. Get a grip swan I silently tell myself. Seriously if I carry on like this I'll be as soft as a marshmallow within a week, and that is so not my style.


	5. Chapter 5

I have been staring at the contents of my closet for nearly half an hour, why do I not want to wear any of this stuff today, I have the coolest clothes in the world but today I don't like any of them. Usually getting dressed in the morning is not a problem for me. I open my closet and the perfect outfit for the day seems to call to me, but today nothing is calling, nothing is even mumbling slightly. All my skirts are so unbelievably short and for some unknown reason I don't feel like showing of my knickers today. I tell myself that I must be coming down with something, but that's not true, I know the real reason that I don't want to dress like a slapper today and it's stupid. It's because of Edward, how thick am I, putting on something that hides my butt is not going to make me any brainier, and why would someone as clever and smart as Edward Cullen be interested in some dumb cheerleader like me, even if I am probably the sexiest person he has ever seen in all his life. I have a feeling that Edward doesn't go for sexy girls, he probably goes for girls who are clever, who he could hold an intellectual conversation with. I don't think I could even spell intellectual. I sigh and reach into the cupboard. I close my eyes and pull out the first thing my hand touches. It's a tiny black dress with a plunging neckline and a pleated skirt that covers about half of my butt. I reluctantly pull it on and examine myself in the mirror. I look hot, really hot, but I still don't feel happy with the dress. I'm just pulling it off when an idea hits me, I cringe just at the thought. I cant possibly be seriously considering doing something so disgusting, so low and nasty. I sicken myself but I cant help it. I sneak into my mums room, cringing all the way, and open her top drawer. Laying on the top right in front of me is a pair of black leggings, am I really going to do this, am I honestly going to put on this hideous garment just to impress one silly unimportant boy at school, fuck yes I am. I grab the leggings and run back to my room at top speed before I change my mind again.

I walk into school over an hour late, second class will be staring soon. For the first time in all my life I feel utterly self conscious. I AM WEARING LEGGINGS. Everything is completely covered up, if it wasn't for this plunging neckline and the fact that my cleavage looks fab I think I might have to curl up in a corner somewhere and die. Is this what ugly people feel like, if so then I will never laugh at them again, this is the most horrible feeling I have ever felt, its even worse than when my dog died, and that was horrible. I walked straight passed everyone without saying anything. Everyone was staring at me, oh my god this is so embarrassing, I think I'm about to have a nervous breakdown at any moment. I have to get these leggings of, they are ruining my reputation. I speed up and start running towards the nearest toilet, I can feel peoples eyes following me as I go, burning into my back as I streak past them, this is the worst day of my life. What the fuck was I thinking, no man is worth this, not even Edward Cullen. I round the corner as fast as I can, the toilets are not far now. I smack straight into him, he catches me before I hit the floor and pulls me to my feet. His emerald eyes are full of concern.

"Don't look at me" I screech in his face, but he doesn't let go of my arms.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Please, Edward don't look at me" I beg. I can feel myself hyperventilating and tears pooling in my eyes, I try to stop them but it's useless, I fell like I just walked into school naked, no actually I feel like I just walked into school fully dressed, naked would be much better than this. Edward pulls me gently into the empty classroom next to us and sits me carefully on a chair, it feels strange when I cant feel the plastic seat against my skin, just the nylon, I shudder. He kneels on the floor in front of my and stares into my face, I look away to ashamed to make eye contact. He speaks slowly, as if addressing a small child.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong". suddenly I feel a lot better, not completely. I still feel like a moron in these clothes but just knowing that he is worried about me helps me to calm down a lot.

"I…I came to school wearing leggings" I explained with a small sob. He looks down at my offensive clothing and then back at my face with a confused expression. He must be wondering what on earth I was thinking coming out of the house in these monstrosities, and I can't blame him, I look terrible.

"Don't look at me like that I know it was stupid, I'm going to take them off and throw them away right now"

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Leggings Edward, I'm talking about my leggings, they are disgusting and im taking them off Now". I stood up and started to pull at the fabric hoping it would rip. I didn't care if Edward got an eyeful of my arse, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before. Everyone at school had seen it before. Suddenly Edward grabbed my hands and sat me back down on the chair.

"Bella, you look lovely in your leggings, very classy, actually".

The leggings no longer existed, all there was was Edward, he had just complimented me, he said I looked lovely, no-one had ever told me I looked lovely before. Hot yes, fuckable definitely, but never lovely. My breath caught in my throat.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" I blurted out and immediately felt foolish. Edward laughed once but didn't say anything. He just smiled at me and I literally felt myself melting.

"Will you kiss me please, Edward" I whispered. I don't know if he felt sorry for me or if he really wanted to kiss me but whatever, I don't care why he kissed me only that he did. Edward is the most amazing kisser ever, he is gentle yet firm all at the same time, he just kissed me, no boob grabbing or anything else, he just kissed me. After a while he pulled his face away from mine, I tried to follow him but he stopped me.

"We had better get to class, I wouldn't want to make you late". I tried to answer but I wasn't able to speak, I felt as though I had just died and gone to heaven, I had never felt so loved. As we walked to class I kept glancing at him, he was really hot actually, why did I not notice that before? Why had no-one else noticed it and snapped him up already? Was everyone at this school blind.

"If you hate leggings so much, why did you wear them today?" he asked. I felt my face go red, if I told him that I wore them to impress him, surely he would laugh his head off.

"Your blushing, tell me" he asked and smiled again.

"You'll laugh"

"Try me"

I couldn't look at him as I spoke, so I kept my eyes on the floor

"I thought that you would like them, or that you'd like me more if I wore them" I admitted. He didn't laugh, he just nodded.

"I do like your leggings Bella, but honestly they have no impact on the way I like you, you were fine without them"

"Thank you" I whispered and finally looked at his face. He was still smiling at me.

"Your not so tough really, underneath all the swagger, your actually quite soft aren't you?" he asked with a smirk

"And your not such a nerd, underneath all the glasses and smarty-pants act, your actually quite cool, aren't you" I shot back at him. He ran a hand through his hair and struck a pose that he obviously thought was cool.

"cool is my middle name" he mumbled, then pouted at me. We both erupted into fits of giggles.

Class had already started when I walked in, everyone looked at me but I paid no attention at all, Edward thought I looked nice and that was all that mattered. I took my seat next to Angela.

"Hey Bella, you look great today" she said as soon as I sat down, she said this every day but today it surprised me. Was this girl such an arse kisser that she would say that even when I looked like this.

"Don't talk crap Ange, we both know I look terrible today" I snapped at her

"You don't Bella, you look really good, what makes you think you don't"

"these clothed are horrible"

"No there not, you look really cool" she assured me, but I still wasn't buying it.

"Then why does everyone keep staring at me when I walk passed them?" I shot at her. She looked baffled for a moment, ha, that shut her up.

"Bella, everyone always stares at you, all the time" she answered. Oh, she was right actually, everyone did always stare at me all the time. Could they really have been staring at me today because I'm hot, and not because of my stupid attire, was my whole panic attack completely unnecessary. I looked up at the class, no-one was looking at me now. Wow, did I really still look hot even in my mums clothes. I must be some kind of miracle worker because it was impossible to look good in these, yet here I was hot as ever, in leggings.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the chequered board in front of me, trying desperately to digest the onslaught of information that he had just thrown at me.

"So, these are the prawns?" I asked and pointed to the little round headed pieces on the front row.

"Pawns, yes" Edward corrected me.

"Pawns ok, and they move forwards right?"

"That's right" he said with a smile. Edward was the most patient person that I have ever met, we had been sitting here staring at this chess board for nearly an hour and I still wasn't sure how all of the pieces moved, and I kept getting the names wrong. Every time I made a mistake or called the knight a horse he didn't get angry he just corrected me with a little smile. I had never played chess before, I never really wanted to, until now. It had always seemed like a boring and slow game to me, but the way Edward described it, it actually sounded fun, and very competitive. I know as soon as I get the rules right and we actually start playing, he will wipe the floor with me, but I can live with that.

"so Bella, do you think you have it now?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Ok, how does the bishop move?"

" That's this one here?" I asked and pointed at the tallish one next to the queen. Edward nodded and looked at me expectantly.

"He moves …. Diagonally?" my unsure answer sounded more like a question.

"Yes, well done Bella" Edward looked so pleased with my super slow progress I had to smile with him.

"What about the rook?"

I knew the rook was the one that looked like a castle, and I remembered that he moved in straight lines, I was getting good at this.

"Straight lines" I said smugly.

"Wow Bella, your picking this up really fast. I'm impressed"

"Oh please, we have been here for ages, don't try and make out like I'm doing well here". Edward smiled but didn't reply.

"How can you be so patient with me, surely I must be driving you insane by now?" I asked while twisting a prawn, sorry pawn, around in my fingers.

"Actually not at all, please don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't think that I would enjoy your company, but I really do. It seems that there is much more to you than meets the eye. So no, your not driving me insane at all". I was shocked into silence by his answer, Edward just had a way of saying things that got me all choked up. He was so kind and gentle, and it amazed me that he actually seemed to like me rather than just want to fuck me. Unfortunately he didn't seem to want to have sex with me at all, he hadn't mentioned the kissing incident yesterday and he hadn't kissed me again. I was pretty sure if I asked him to kiss me again he would, ever the gentleman, but I didn't want to ask him. I wanted him to kiss me because he wanted to, I needed him to make the first move, but he wasn't, yet. I stared at him and he stared back, neither of us were in any hurry to look away from each other. He was beautiful, his eyes were so green, I had never seen such a pure deep colour in some-ones eyes, I felt like I could see right into his soul, and his lips. If ever there was a perfect pair of lips these were them, his bottom lip was amazing, totally and completely stunning, I can never look at his mouth without wanting to kiss that lip, or maybe even bite it. The though tightened my stomach and had me wanting him more than I'd ever wanted anyone before.

I pulled my eyes away from his, reluctantly, and replaced the pawn on the correct square.

"Edward, lets get out of here, I don't wanna go back to class" I told him. He looked shocked, lunch break was nearly over. I guessed that Edward had never cut class in his life.

"You want me to bunk off?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, cutting class is healthy sometimes"

"But where would we go?, it's pouring with rain outside"

"We could go to that café you took me to before". he was already shaking his head before I even finished my sentence.

"I cant go there, Gloria who owns that café knows Carlisle, my dad, and she would tell him if I went there"

"Well there must be somewhere we could go where no one knows who you are"

"No, not in forks, everyone knows who I am, em…..I suppose we could go to my house, no-one will be there till much later, if you don't mind going there, of course"

"Why would I mind?"

"Well, I thought you might not want to be alone in a house with a boy whom you don't know that well". I started laughing, he was so old fashioned, why would I mind being alone with him. To be honest I couldn't wait to be alone with him.

"I assume from you reaction that you have no aversion to being alone with me"

"Of course not, silly"

"Well I was only trying to be a gentleman" he mumbled defensively.

"Maybe I don't want a you to be a gentleman, for a while anyway" I whispered and felt myself blush a little. I never used to get embarrassed around men, and was always straight forward when telling them what I wanted from them. But with Edward I felt different, I didn't want to sound like a tart. I hoped that the reason behind this was because Edward was so polite, but actually I think the real reason was because I felt differently about him. I didn't just want to shag him and get rid of him, I wanted to keep him.

Edward's shinny silver Volvo pulled up outside the most lovely house I'd ever seen, it was huge and white and surrounded by a lush green meadow, a wide river rushed past behind it, beyond that there was a thick forest. I could hear the birds singing in the trees, and hear the river bubbling away.

"Wow, this is where you live?" I asked stupidly, obviously this is where he lived or he wouldn't have brought me here.

"Yeah, the Cullen's have a lot of money, this is actually one of their smaller homes, they own much bigger ones in other countries"

"You are so lucky" I said, then felt silly again. Edward nodded but suddenly he looked very sad, I realised with a shock that he must have been adopted by the Cullen's for a reason. Where were his real family? Had they disowned him? Had they all died? The look in Edwards eyes told me that whatever it was that happened caused him great pain to think about. And here I am like an idiot telling him how lucky he was to have a big house. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. My touch made him jump as if awakening him from a bad memory.

"I'm so sorry Edward". he smiled at me again and shook his head slightly.

"No worries, come on lets go inside" I considered asking him about his real family but decided against the idea, he would tell me about them, when he was ready. He opened the front door and I gasped, the room before me was gorgeous, white sofas stood around a huge flat screen TV. the back wall was made entirely of glass and on a raised platform in the far corner was a big black piano, only posh people own pianos. I walked into the room taking in all the perfectly placed vases of sweet smelling flowers.

"Your house is lovely Edward" I told him.

"Yeah, its ok a bit too grand if you ask me though". he sounded really distracted.

"Are you ok?" I asked turning to him and seeing the confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just that, well…what did you mean before about me, em, not being a gentleman for a while" he asked looking shy. ahh bless him, he thought that I wanted to have sex with him, which of course I did, and he was all nervous about it. I smiled and walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. I didn't want him to feel unsure about anything.

"Don't worry about it Edward, I meant exactly what I said, but you don't have to do anything that you don't want to, just forget I said it" I smiled and kissed his lips this time.

"No, no…. I want to do it, I just, don't really know how to" he stuttered out and looked at the floor, it was his turn to feel embarrassed now. I moved down so that I was looking into his eyes again.

"I'll teach you" I told him. He paused for a moment then smiled

"Ok" he said, then took my hand and lead me up to his room. Yes, I was finally gonna fuck him, I can't wait.


End file.
